Leave
by Akiko Ookami
Summary: i am really bad at summaries but baciscally Inuyasha cheated on kagome and here is what she does.


As kagome walked into the club she was going to break up with her long time boyfriend Inuysha in she remembered the day she found out that he was cheating on her *******Flashback***** **She was at the store picking up items for his favorite dinner since it was their 4 year anniversary when Miroku a friend of Inuyashas came up to her and said " Kagome i'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you but Inuyasha is cheating on you with sango." She was quiet for a few minutes then quiety said " I knew it. I'm sorry Miroku i know how you had feelings for Sango." "It's Okay, but do you mean you ' knew it'?" "Well Inuyasha has been acting weird for the past month" " What are you going to do now that your suspicions were correct?" " Well the only thing i can do." " break up with him?" " No not yet i want it to be a surprise." *End Flashback* Kagome was now sitting with some of her friends on her left it was Rin. Sesshomaru's girlfriend, and Ayame. Koga's girlfriend and two of her best friends, and on her right was Inuyasha and Sango, and Miroku showing silent Rin anad Ayame stood up looked at her and said " It's time" Inuyasha and Sango looked confused but Kagome just ignored them and walked off after a few minutes the D.j. came up to the stage and said " Kagome Higurashi is going to sing a song for us tonight with Rin Takamori, and AyameTetsu as backup singers Kagome take it away." and with that Kagome started to sing.

**I've been waiting all day for ya babe **

**So won't ya come sit and talk to me, **

**And tell me how we're going to be together always **

**Hope you know that when it's late at night i hold on to my pillow tight **

**And think of how you promised me forever ( I never thought that any one) **

**Could make me feel this way ( Now that you're here boy all I want)**

**Is just a chance to say. Get out ( Leave) right now **

**It's the end of you and me. It's too late ( Now ) and I can't wait for you to be gone **

**'Cause I know about her ( Who ) and I wonder ( Why ) how i bought all the lies **

**You said that you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time. ( Waste of time)**

**Tell why you're looking so confused when I'm the one who didn't know the truth **

**How could you ever be so cold to go behind my back and call my friend **

**Boy you you must have bumped your head because you left her number on your phone! **

**( So now after all is said and done) Maybe I'm the one to blame but ( To think that you could be the one.)**

**Well it didn't work out that way . Get out ( Leave) right now. It's too late ( Now) and I can't wait for you to be gone **

**'Cause I know about her( Who) and i wonder (Why) how I bought all the lies **

**You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time ( Waste of time)**

**I wanted you right here with me but i have no choice you got to leave **

**Because my heart is breaking with every word I'm saying I gave up everything I had**

**On something that just wouldn't last but I refuse to cry no tears will fall from these**

**Eyeee-eeee-eeees ooooh, ooooh. Get out! Get out ( Leave) right now **

**It's the end of you and me. It's too late ( Now ) and I can't wait for you to be gone **

**'Cause I know about her ( Who ) and I wonder ( Why ) how i bought all the lies **

**You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time.**

**Get out ( Leave) right now **

**It's the end of you and me. It's too late ( Now ) and I can't wait for you to be gone **

**'Cause I know about her ( Who ) and I wonder ( Why ) how i bought all the lies **

**You said that you would treat me right, but you were just a waste of time. ( Waste of time) Get out (leave) **  
**You and me  
It's too late (too late)  
You ohh  
Bout her (who, why)  
You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
but it was just a waste of time (waste of time)**

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh

Inuyasha and Sango looked surprised and embarassed because they knew the song was about them, but Miroku had a gleam of satishfaction, and pride in his eyes. As Kagome, Rin,and Ayame came back Miroku got up walked over to her, hugged her , and said that he was proud of her. She smiled at him look at the two who still had surprise on their faces and said "How did you like the song?" and with that she left the club with Miroku ,Rin, and Ayame leaving Inuyasha, and Sango who were still trying to pick their jaws off the floor as the music started again.


End file.
